Nimth
Nimth '''is the name of the planet of which, according to the '''Volturan religion, was an 'Accidental creation' By the goddess Synestria , Whom after created the''' Three [http://threescompanyrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Planes_(Disambiguation) '''Cosmic Planes,] had unleashed a destructive motion wave which shook apart a piece of Utopia, The heavenly plane, that crashed down into our now-known galaxy, creating thousands of stars and planets, including Nimth, of which it is now called 'A Slice of Heaven'. 'The Rise Of the Gods' W'''hen '''Synestria '''first noticed the galaxy that had been created by the accident caused at '''Utopia, she came down into Nimth, where she knew that life would rise from this planet's creation, she prepared the land for the coming of the first race to step foot on Nimth, Creating vast Deserts, Snowlands, Forests, and grasslands. She prepared the final node in her plan to populate Nimth, She created the Portal of Life, a Device that would allow Walkers from Utopia '''and '''Bitopia '''to enter '''Nimth '''and live there. To her surprise, the portal of life took a thousand years before the first race had stepped foot in it, the elves of the forest region of bitopia had settled in and began raising a community, where they would worship their Bitopian god, '''Serenity, in harmony and peace. Soon after, many other races followed, The Humans, The Dwarves, and the Gnomes, whom all took a part in the land to populate. Like any brand new Astral creation, it attracted many of the gods of the three planes, the Six most known and worshipped gods in old times, Barbaros, The god of War, Remidi, the God of Justice, Remora Syma, the goddess of Reighousness and good will, Nex, the god of Balance, and Hex, nex's Half brother, the god of Chaos, And finally Daraken, The god of Control and Opression. 'The God Wars' The Third Age, also known as The Age of War or more commonly referred to as the God Wars, was a time of great calamity in Nimth. During the Second Age, Daraken '''had almost complete domination over the world. The areas that are now The Wasteland, Northern IvanGuard, Northern Hammerstead and North-western Morytania formed the greatest part of his kingdom, and cities were constructed. When he was betrayed and defeated by his Commanding General, '''Zistari, the Second Age ended and the other gods began ruling without interference. However, many gods, especially Remora '''and '''Zistari, wanted complete control. "All of the deities currently in this realm, and some who now are no longer with us, were involved in the war. Each took a faction, whether their own, or choosing to side with one of the stronger factions, until the only factions left were mine own and those supporting the hateful Zistari. It was as things were building to a crescendo that the ancient Nex, who had been unknown to us previously, stepped in and banished our combat from the lands. Sadly this has meant many of the issues over which we fought remain unfulfilled, but I blame not Nex '''for his untimely intervention. If he had not interfered in our squabbles it is likely this world would have been scarred beyond repair, and I wish not for innocence to be the casualty of our war." — '''Remora Syma's Avatar After Daraken's '''banishment, '''Zistari '''quickly rounded up '''Daraken's '''remaining loyalist followers and destroyed his fortresses and cities. The majority were destroyed quickly except for '''Ghorrock, which held out for many hundreds of years. The war escalated as other Gods, seeing an opportunity, attempted to seize control of previously Darakenian '''areas. '''Zistari '''was unable to efficiently conquer and maintain his holdings due to the speed with which he acted. The war further intensified, and by the time of the Fall of '''Brightmeyer, almost the entirety of Gielinor was in chaos. The gods, at the time, could directly interact with the world, which caused destruction far beyond any that had been seen before or after the Wars. 'Nex's Awakening' At the end of the First Age, Nex '''went into a deep slumber that stretched over many millennia. When he awoke, he found the world in ruin. He was so enraged that he instantly demanded that the gods stop fighting their wars on '''Nimth, and to continue to hold influence only through their followers. Most of the gods left Nimth, although they continued to watch over it and hear the prayers of their faithful. It was at this time that the Third Age, which had lasted approximately 4000 years, finally ended. Nex started construction of the Edicts of Nex. Read more: Edicts of Nex 'Geography' Nimth '''is a mixture of mountainous, barren, forested, volcanic, snowy and tropical areas. Most of its cities lie in kingdoms, and others in numerous islands. Much of Gielinor is lushed with large amounts of water resources, enabling vast rivers and seas to exist. There is also a large, unclaimed area to the north called the '''Wasteland. At least two other continents exist in Nimth, one is known as the Eastern Lands, the other hasn't yet been named. They are both inaccessible to Most inhabitants of Nimth. The entirety of Gielinor's known landmass lies in its Northern hemisphere; the tropical areas lie to the south, while the North is cold and icy. The East is largely a barren desert, the West is a dangerous forest, and the temperate regions form most of the continent. Category:Articles